I Know He'll Come Back
by Kelsiee
Summary: "You know he's not coming back Ginny," Harry says as he stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "He'll come back," Ginny says without turning around.


**Short little oneshot to pass the time, just an idea that popped in my head, don't know if it came out the way I intended,**  
**anyways thanks to Katie who beta'd,**  
**Enjoy**

* * *

"You know he's not coming back Ginny," Harry says as he stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"He'll come back," Ginny says without turning around.

Ginny sat on a comfy arm chair starring out the tower window at the dark sky filled with stars, taking comfort in knowing that if Draco was looking out a window or was outside they could be in the same place.

_That was always her favourite part, sitting in the grass staring at the stars with Draco, he knew all the constellations, said it was part of who he was._

"We all go home tomorrow Ginny, why are you doing this to yourself? Don't you know that he's not coming back? Even if he was, he's a Malfoy." Harry said sighing as his voice grew slightly angry.

"He promised Harry, and it doesn't matter who he is, it's prejudice like that, that started this war." Ginny said turning away from the window to look at Harry.

"He's a Death Eater Ginny-he kills people, there is nothing prejudiced about it. Its people like him- who killed my parents," Harry said taking a step closer to Ginny his fists curled in anger and frustration.

"No, Harry, Voldemort killed your parents, and he'll kill Draco's whole family if he didn't do this," Ginny said with a sad shake of her head.

"Ginny, he's a Malfoy!" Harry stammered, taken aback by Ginny's reserved comments.

"You've said that already," Ginny sighed turning back to the window.

"Yes, so he comes from a family of pure blooded Voldemort supporters, so do you really think that he loved you? That he left because he had to? He left because he wanted to! He left so he could laugh with all his friends how he's been shagging my girl!" Harry said outraged.

"Harry, don't you dare, you had four years of chances with me! And you never once looked my way till I met Draco," Ginny said calmly eyes flicking with fury.

"Ginny listen to yourself you've always known Malfoy!" Harry said desperate now.

"Yes, I've always known Malfoy, but this year I met and fell in love with Draco," Ginny said smiling sadly.

"He doesn't love you, he's using you, he tried to kill Dumbledore, don't waste this summer heartbroken over him." Harry added in a last attempt.

"Dumbledore trusts him Harry, he went to Dumbledore before he left," Ginny said as she turned to face the window with her sad smile still in place.

"Dumbledore makes mistakes," Harry added.

"Not this time," Ginny said.

"Ginny you have to understand Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore," Harry added.

"But he didn't," Ginny said, as she stood from her chair and walked towards Harry.

"Because he chickened out-he couldn't do it," Harry argued.

"Exactly Harry-he didn't do it. He couldn't do it-because deep down you and I both know Draco is a good person," Ginny said as she made to move past Harry.

"Good people don't join ranks with the death eaters!" Harry yelled as he held out his arm so she couldn't leave.

"Good people will do anything to protect and stay with their families," Ginny said as her brown eyes met Harry's outraged ones.

"Ginny you don't seem to understand-" Harry began in a softer tone.

"No Harry you don't. Draco grew up raised and living by certain rules and customs. Things that you and I never experienced, when Draco's father failed to get the prophecy from you his family name meant mud to You-Know-Who. Draco had no choice but to follow orders for his own life and his mother's. He went to Dumbledore for help. Do you not understand what that means?" Ginny asked as she went on as her anger slowly poured out of her. "That means Dumbledore knew Draco's task-Dumbledore knew what Draco had to do- so he sent Draco and his mother into hiding." Ginny said as her worlds came tumbling out.

"Ginny I-"

"Didn't know?" Ginny offered with a sarcastic smile. "No I didn't expect you to, you have to realise the world isn't divided between good and evil, you need to let go of your past encounters with Draco. Or else you'll end up just like Voldemort," Ginny said as she brushed past Harry and walked towards the portrait whole.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Harry asked softly.

"Because good people would do anything to protect and stay with their families," Ginny repeated softly with a small smile.

"But you loved him?" Harry asked.

"I do, so I'll wait, because when this war is over I know he'll come back."

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :)


End file.
